This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A new component of the Dissemination effort is the production of an NFCR traveling display booth. This booth consists of several posters, computer presentations and numerous handout materials detailing NFCR capabilities, custom instrumentation and collaborations. The idea is to target non-cytometry meetings in order to publicize the NFCR and solicit new collaborations from the broader biomedical research and clinical community. In July we made the first road trip with this presentation booth at the 13th International Congress of Radiation Research in San Francisco. The booth was manned 10 hours a day for the entire four-day conference, and attracted a fair amount of interest, including four new potential collaborations. Presentations are planned next year at the annual meetings of the Cell Biology and Biophysical Societies.